runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dorgeshuun
Not to be confused with the town, [[Dorgesh-Kaan]]. The Dorgeshuun (also known as cave goblins) are a member of the Goblin race, and make up one of the twelve Goblin Tribes. However, unlike the other tribes, they despise war of all types, and are more likely to promote culture and ingenuity. The Dorgeshuun live exclusively in Dorgeshuun Mines under the Lumbridge Swamp and Lumbridge. Their capital, Dorgesh-Kaan, was made accessible to members in 2007. The Dorgeshuun are miners, although they seem not to know much about Smithing; their cave props and weapons are made primarily of bone. Their name, in the ancient goblin tongue, translates to "Goblins of the Strong Spears". Biology The Dorgeshuun only vaguely resemble normal goblins. They have wide, bulbous eyes adapted to allow them to see in the darkness of the underground. Their skin is also a much paler grey-green than the vivid green of surface-dwelling goblins. The Dorgeshuun also have longer arms than normal goblins and are much more intelligent. They are adapted to sprinting on four limbs and climbing and scaling the vast cave walls of their underground home. They mostly use bones as a material when creating weapons and other inventions and seem to possess only limited magical ability, Professor Oldak however has been known to experiment with magic and has created what he calls " Moving-Over-Distance Spheres" for use in teleportation. They live mainly on giant frog meat and cave fungi and plants, but after the opening of the city of Dorgesh-Kaan the Dorgeshuun have allowed Surface merchants to sell spices and "exotic" surface foods in the City Market. The Dorgeshuun are atheistic in nature, preferring the logic of science over religion, in fact some of the Dorgeshuun weapons are meant to battle enemies using prayer. Diplomatic Relations The Dorgeshuun are a secretive race and not much is known of them until the player completes The Lost Tribe quest. Diplomatic relations and some trades with Duke Horacio of Lumbridge have begun and a few Dorgeshuun are venturing to the surface for the first time since the end of the God Wars. However, some people (Notably the H.A.M group, whose members include Duke Horacio's ex-advisor Sigmund), are working to destroy the Dorgeshuun race. The dwarves, who usually hate goblins, have actually formed an alliance with the Dorgeshuun race, probably because of their love to mine. History The known Dorgeshuun history goes back to the God Wars, at which point they were referred to as the Goblins of the Strong Spears. The Dorgeshuun used to thrive on the surface and worship their "Goblin God", now known to be Bandos. However, when their god ordered them to fight in the war they refused, and were banished to the underground. They were thought to be lost forever. This is known to have occurred in around the year 3200 of the Third Age. However, the Dorgeshuun survived in the underground caves and went to work constructing the great city today known as Dorgesh-Kaan. They built mines from bones of the fierce animals that lived underground and founded a thriving civilization. The surface-dwellers remained oblivious of their existence. Ur-tag is the current chieftain of the Dorgeshuun. Today The Lost Tribe During the storyline, the Dorgeshuun have been expanding their mining operations and digging deeper into the earth. Everything was going as planned until they ran into the cellar of Lumbridge castle, causing the wall to partially collapse. The miners fled back into the caves and re-sealed the hole but not before being seen by a curious folk investigating the noise. Sigmund, the advisor of Duke Horacio at the time, feared a goblin attack and so sent an adventurer in to investigate. After much travelling through a variety of unstable tunnels, the adventurer entered the mines of the Dorgeshuun. He/she suggested a diplomatic solution to which they agreed. Sigmund was furious and set them up to make sure a diplomatic solution would not happen. Fortunately, he was found out and dismissed by the Duke. Ur-tag and Horacio met and signed a treaty of free passage and trade. Death to the Dorgeshuun The boss of the Dorgeshuun mining operations, Mistag, sent the young female Zanik to surface with the adventurer for a guided tour of Lumbridge. It was the first time in thousands of years a Dorgeshuun had walked the surface. Fearing a possible attack, Zanik and the adventurer infiltrated the H.A.M. base using stolen H.A.M. clothing and discovered a plot to flood Dorgesh-Kaan using a mining drill imported from Keldagrim, most likely with the help of The Red Axe. They located where the machine is being built and confront Sigmund. After he is defeated, Zanik and the adventurer managed to destroy the machine that would have tunnelled into the side of the River Lum and flooded the underground city. The Dorgeshuun Council agreed to open the city to humans some time after, although it was a difficult decision. Another Slice of H.A.M. The Dorgeshuun allowed the dwarves of Keldagrim to begin construction on the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. Progress was hindered by an archaeological discovery, which consisted of many ancient objects from the Dorgeshuun Civil War, including a mysterious Ancient Mace. The Dorgeshuun hero, Zanik, gets captured during a visit to the Goblin village. The adventurer, with the help of 2 goblin sergeants, confront the kidnapper, who turns out to be Sigmund, and rescue Zanik before she is killed in an attempt to start a war between the Dorgeshuun and the dwarves. Land of the Goblins Grubfoot, a goblin of the Goblin Village, dreams about Yu'biusk, where Goblins used to live before Bandos took them to battle. Zanik, the chosen commander, believes it's her destiny to lead all the goblin tribes to peace. With the help of Oldak and an adventurer, a portal to Yu'biusk opens but what they find is an empty place with a box, in which Zanik gets trapped. The Chosen Commander Zanik returns to the city. However, she becomes somewhat violent towards humans due to a magical pendant that was imbued with the power of Bandos, going as far as assassinating a prisoner. She leads an assault of the goblin tribes against a H.A.M base in Hemenster, killing Sigmund with the aid of an adventurer before attacking the adventurer. However, the adventurer convinces her to remove the pendant. Bandos manifests a powerful avatar and threatens the Dorgeshuun to return to him and fight in his legions. In the end, an adventurer and Zanik manage to defeat the avatar and destroy the pendant, which leaves Bandos nearly powerless and unlikely to return to threaten the Dorgeshuun once more. To celebrate this and the courage of Zanik and the adventurer, a statue is built in the middle of the city. Notable Dorgeshuun *Zanik *Oldak *Ur-tag Category:Races Category:Goblin Tribes * Category:Goblins Category:Participants in the God Wars